Sass Is His Best Quality
by Sawadork
Summary: Most Dons tried their hardest to be polite at gatherings. Tsuna was passed that by now.


"Neo-Primo!" Somebody called out, causing Tsuna to shift slightly. He still wasn't used to hearing that title as it had been a year exactly today he was crowned. This was why they were having this ball. It happend to land near Christmas and he was not too excited. He hated these fancy dances when they could just as easy talk to him over the phone or in his office. Yet there was something special about a ball, where you could get up close and personal and if you slip up, you can blame it on the alcohol. Most people accepted alcohol was something that fed words in your mouth. Tsuna knew better as alcohol basically takes away your filter and gives you the ability to say things you might not have.

So he came to loath the fancy clothes and shoes that came with balls. He always had to decide, 'should I wear a dress or a suit?' He most times ended up going in a suit because it was something he preferred over dresses most days since he was genderfluid and always got scathing looks if he was wearing a dress of some kind. It didn't bother him, the looks, it was just hard to keep telling people that he was just wearing clothes he liked. It was something that always baffled other people. His guardians were fine with it, proclaiming that if anybody were to make fun of him they'd 'take care of it'. Needless to say, he never told them when somebody was being unnecessarily rude to him about it.

Most times, you could shrug off when somebody was trying to be an ass about your identity. There's been a few that he's told Reborn about but there was nothing major.

At this ball though there was one person, Don Gela, who was so persistent. He was a stout, burly man that seemed to be used to intimidating everybody around him to bend to his will. Tsuna, being a very scrawny, almost tall kid, was supposed to be petrified by him. Mainly he was just annoyed. Don Gela had a habit to laugh out loud at others misery that grated on Tsuna's nerves. When he was told about a prostitution ring that Tsuna was disbanding, he was almost choking himself up with laughter over it. That was one of the first time Tsuna honestly felt anger and had to be held back from launching across the table. So Don Gela was his least favourite person to talk to.

At all the balls held, he'd been forced to make some kind of deal with Gela though. Making the two talk. And every single time, Gela is going off on something. Most recently it was the decision by the United States to make Same-Sex marriage legal in all states. Tsuna was quite happy for it, seeing as he was part of that community being bisexual as well. But Gela was _very_ old school, his grey mustache seeming to quiver at the ferocity of his words.

Tsuna had had just about enough, feeling his brain cells ebbing away the longer he talked to Gela. He noticed Gokudera start to walk over and his forced, too polite smile didn't seem as forced by now as freedom was close. Of course Hibari and Chrome were coming over too so he had no idea if this was going to turn into a battle.

"So, Don Vongola." Gela asked, snapping Tsuna's presence back to the person in front of him. There wasn't even much room to call him a person as he was closer to 'scum of the Earth'. Xanxus called him that at least since Gela had had many encounters with the Varia.

"Yes, Don Gela?" Tsuna asked. He really hoped his guardians hurried up.

"Since it's close to Christmas, could I make you a wish for a present?" He asked. Tsuna knew it was probably going to be creepy but he nodded, his smile never leaving. "Could I know your sex for my present?"

Tsuna blinked and without missing a beat he said, "Santa brings presents not miracles."

He heard the collective uproar of laughing from his guardians and Don Gela flushed, seeming to inflate in anger. But whatever he wanted to do was stopped short when he saw Hibari glaring at him over Tsuna's shoulder.

Needless to say, Tsuna didn't really have a problem with Don Gela for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **This doesn't have this huge meaning behind it. I saw it on Tumblr in an ask on theanimetrashqueen's tumblr. I actually almost cried. I have no credit except writing it, the idea was all an anon on their blog.  
[you should also totally follow theanimetrashqueen because they're super funny and have a sick blog.]**

 **As always, tell me what you think in a review and have a wonderful holiday to anybody celebrating one coming up and I hope for those who celebrate it, had a good Christmas.**

 **-Gate**


End file.
